Second Chances
by roque872002
Summary: Mini Fic. Mini!Jack and Mini!Sam have a night out on the town, unaware of the people watching


Author: roque872002

Email: PG? For the drinking?

Category: romance?

Spoilers: Fragile Balance

Summery: Mini Fic. Mini!Jack and Mini!Sam have a night out on the town, unaware of the people watching

Disclaimer: don't own them, but I wish I did

Author's Notes: just a short fic that I wrote when I couldn't sleep. Hope you all like thankies to my beta for reading over this!

-

Jack set his glass down on the ledge in front of him. He smiled as he caught his girlfriend looking at him from the dance floor. She smiled as she waved. He watched as her long blonde hair flew in all directions as she danced along to the music. Even though he hated the music, and hanging out with people over 30 years younger than him, it was all worth it to see her happy, and to know she was his.

He waved and smiled back. He was getting used to this life. He didn't have to save the world on a daily basis, he didn't have to sit in meetings all day, and he got to snuggle up to someone at night. Yes, the life of a clone was good. Especially when he was sharing it with another one, one he could now love without fear of being prosecuted. One Samantha Carter.

He considered himself very lucky to have her.

And it was all because of one little grey alien named Thor. "The Originals" as he called them, had no idea about Sam's clone. The only reason Thor had cloned her in the first place was to keep him company and to stop him from going completely insane.

And for that he was extremely thankful. Thankful for her bright blue eyes that were filled with love every time she looked at him, even when she was mad. Thankful for her long blonde hair that rested halfway down her back, which his hands always seemed to find. Thankful for the amazing smile that she always saved for him. Thankful for her long legs that were barley covered by the skirt she was wearing. Thankful for the fact she was his.

Finishing his beer, he set the glass back down and got off his stool. Making his way to the dance floor he failed to notice the group of seven people sitting at the table he passed. He stepped on the dance floor and was immediately in the arms of the woman he loved. Now that they were officially 21 and could legally drink again, they were out every weekend.

He slid his arms around her and pulled her close. Looking down into her eyes, he melted. He knew he was head over heels in love with her. He had never felt so strongly about anyone in his life, not even Sarah. Lowering his mouth to hers he kissed her softly while running his hands through her soft blonde locks.

"I love you," he said quietly as he pulled back slightly.

"I love you too Jack," she replied as she smiled her special smile.

"I have something for you," his voice slightly nervous, running his right hand through her hair as his left went into his pocket. Pulling it out he looked at her intensely. "I wanted to do this somewhere quieter, and with less alcohol in my system, but since we're here... there's a party right here and everything... I jus' thought..."

"Jack, you're rambling."

"Right, ok, here goes, Sam, I love you more than anything – you know that, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you – you know that too. So I guess what I'm trying to say here is... will you marry me?" he held out the open box and watched all the emotions cross her face. Shock, disbelief and happiness.

"YES!" she cried as her arms flew round his neck. "Of course I'll marry you!" Drawing back she allowed him to take her left hand and slip the ring on. Leaning into him again she kissed him, long and passionately, tears staining her face.

Back at the table, seven people watched the scene before them.

"Looks like your clone got himself a girlfriend Jack," chuckled General George Hammond.

"Looks like he just got engaged," Daniel corrected.

"Yes, well, can I help if I'm irresistible?" Jack asked them.

"She looks very familiar," commented Teal'c as he caught sight of the Blondes face.

"That's because she is very familiar. That's Sam," Jacob Carter said, the shock evident in his voice.

"WHAT? NO! I didn't get cloned. It was only Colonel O'Neill who got cloned!" Sam fought.

"Obviously not Sam," Janet interjected, her voice full of laughter as she lifted her glass to her mouth.

"Hey Carter, we're engaged! Who woulda thunk it?" he said, with a smug expression on his face.

Sam once again looked over to the dance floor which held the happy couple. She watched as they danced slowly to the fast song that was playing. They were only paying attention to each other as the people around them danced, oblivious to the recent engagement. For the moment.

A smile graced her face as she thought of their happiness. They deserved it.


End file.
